


It's On, Archeron

by maastrash



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Nessian - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 15:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17790209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maastrash/pseuds/maastrash
Summary: It’s Valentine’s Day and Nesta is miserable, but maybe a certain roommate can change her night for the better :)





	It's On, Archeron

Today was not Nesta’s night. It was Valentine's Day for crying out loud and here she was lying in bed eating chocolate like a heartbroken loser in a TV drama. She sighed. It had been 2 years. 2 years since Thomas - she didn’t finish that thought. Even though so much time had passed she still couldn’t bring herself to seriously date anyone else. Sure she had flings and a multitude of one night stands but she didn’t give a crap about any of them. No, she didn’t give a crap about anyone or anything. At least that’s what she told herself. 

She had the ice queen act nailed. She hadn’t seen her sisters in months and it pained her every night, but she would not give in. She was still mourning the death of her mother and the more recent death of her father, but she wouldn’t let it show. Yet there was one crack in her icy exterior that she couldn’t seem to fix - one that continued to grow every single day. She couldn’t ignore the tug that pulled her to her loud, annoying, but devastatingly handsome brute of a roommate. Cassian. 

Although he annoyed her to no end she found herself thinking about him constantly. Every day began and ended with him flirting with her and she couldn’t deny that sometimes she found him endearing. He had made it crystal clear that he wanted her, but he was a player. He never had long term relationships and never took anything seriously, but still, Nesta was drawn to him. No matter how hard she tried to fight it, Cassian got under her skin in more ways than one. Some days he made her so angry she actually thought she would kill him. Other days he managed to make her blush and stutter like a complete and utter fool. And although majority of the time they flung insults at each other, Nesta couldn’t deny that their little spats were the highlights of her days. 

Groaning, Nesta threw her chocolates onto the floor, turned off the light, and shut her eyes hoping sleep would finally end her miserable night. 

~~~

Nesta awoke to the sound of guns shooting, people screaming, and utter chaos. Not real, she realized, the TV. Cassian.

She glanced at her phone. It was 11 pm for crying out loud what was he doing? Not even bothering to put on a robe Nesta stepped out of her room preparing to end her roommate.

“CASSIAN WTF DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?” she screamed as loudly as she could without waking their neighbors. 

“Hey Nes,” he smirked, his eyes darkening as he took her in wearing an oversized shirt and some very short shorts. “Looking good.”

“What do you think you’re doing? I’m trying to sleep you psycho.” 

He gave her a lazy grin one she absolutely despised. “Since I have no date tonight I thought I might forget about how lonely I am by binging this show.”

“Well. Turn. It. Down.” she grit out, her patience thinning. 

“Why don’t you join me instead since you’re clearly not doing anything either.”

“Cassian I would literally rather die.”

“Dramatic much sweetheart?”

“I told you not to call me that.”

“Ok Nesta,” he enunciated “I’ll turn it down.”

“Good and if you fall asleep without turning the TV off I’ll literally kill you.”

“I make no promises,” he shrugged. “Come watch and you can make sure I turn it off.”

“What is it?”

“Come find out.”

She groaned sliding onto the couch. There was no beating a determined Cassian and she was not trying to waste money by leaving the TV on.

“Give me some blanket you brute. I’m freezing,” she snapped.

Cassian chuckled “As you wish.”

~~~

Nesta really tried to watch the show but it was just so boring. Before her brain could tell her to stop, her hands were in Cassian’s hair. 

“Hey Nes, what are you doing there?” 

“I’ve always wanted to feel your hair. It’s so soft.” She said massaging his scalp gently.

“I like tired Nesta. She’s very nice.” Cassian said softly, leaning into her touch. 

“Whatever brute, I’m tired because you’re making me watch this stupid show.”

“Ok then let’s do something fun instead,” he said standing up abruptly.

“Like what?” 

“Trust me?” he asked, offering his hand for Nesta to take. 

“Don’t make me regret this.” 

“I promise you won’t, sweetheart.”

~~~

“Cassian you have to be joking. This is the stupidest thing I have ever heard.”

“Rhys, Az, and I do it all the time. Trust me you’ll like it.”

“No I’m going to bed,” she said, heading towards her room.

“Why? Think you’re gonna lose?”

She stopped, turning around slowly, “Shut up and give me the socks.”

He gave her a slow smile handing her a pair of ridiculously slippery socks.

“On 3. 1, 2, 3.”

Nesta pushed off the wall sliding down the hallway trying her best not to fall flat on her face. Thankfully within a few seconds, she was able to grasp the edge of their couch, stabilizing herself.

“I have to same I’m disappointed.” Cassian said shaking his head dramatically. “4 seconds is quite pitiful.”

She rolled her eyes, carefully making her way back to the starting line. “Fine let’s see how fast you can do it.”

Cassian handed her the timer and almost knocked her down as he pushed off the wall crashing into the couch. Nesta gaped. 2 seconds? How was that even possible?

“Well if you told me I could crash into the couch like a crazy person I would have done it better,” Nesta said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. 

“Oh, it is so on Archeron.” Cassian drawled as he slowly made his way back to the end of the hallway.

“No timing this time. Let’s race.” 

“You’re making a mistake Nes.”

“Who’s scared now?” she smiled devilishly placing her hands on her hips. 

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you,” he said, smugness coating every word.

“Shut up Brute,” she said, pushing his shoulder. “On 3.”

“1, 2, 3.”

Nesta pushed off the wall as hard she could, not caring how hard she would hit the couch. She wanted to win. Needed to win. She was so close, a fingertip away, and then before she knew it, she was on the ground. 

She was about to scream at Cassian when the ground moved, Not the ground she realized, a person. She was on top of Cassian. 

“Shit Nesta are you ok?” Cassian asked, worriedly checking her for injuries.

Then Nesta did something she hadn’t done for so long. She laughed.

She was laughing and she couldn’t stop. She slowly pushed herself off Cassian and lied down next to him on the floor still laughing. It wasn’t long before Cassian was laughing too.

Once she actually couldn’t breathe anymore and the laughter faded, she and Cassian remained on the floor.

“So,” she said breaking the silence. “Who won?”

Cassian turned his face, grinning “I think it’s a tie.”

“BS! You tackled me, cheater.”

“Fine Nesta Archeron you beat me,” he said, raising his hands in defeat. 

She turned on her side to face him fully. She had never been this close to him before. She had never noticed how beautiful his eyes were. They were such a rich brown - she could get lost in them for ages. She never noticed the little scar above his eyebrow or the slight dimple in his cheek, and before she could stop herself her fingers gently brushed the hair from his eyes.

“Nesta,” he said grabbing her hand.

“Sorry I don’t know why I did that. I -”

She was cut off as Cassian’s lips crashed into hers. 

At first, she didn’t know what to do. She should pull away. Pull away and keep the ice intact. But as she debated she realized she didn’t want to. She closed her eyes, melting into the kiss - melting her icy exterior. With Cassian, she let her walls fall. 

He pulled away first smiling softly as he brushed some of her hair out of her face. 

“So how long have you wanted to do that?” he smirked.

She groaned “Don’t you dare ruin the moment Cassian.”

He laughed kissing her softly before pulling away again. “You’re right. Happy Valentines Day, Nes.”

“Happy Valentines Day, Cass.” 

And for the first time in 2 years, Nesta Archeron truly felt hopeful for the future.


End file.
